The Daring Ask
by towardpages
Summary: Daring and Cerise have been becoming quite close since throne coming. Derise one-shot.


Cerise phone buzzed, like it had been doing since he got her number at thronecoming, and hexted her, and called her and mirrorchat with her. This boy?

Daring Charming.

Or how she like to call him Daring UnCharming, but that was just teasing but like she would like any of her friends know that. The more they hext, they more they ask.

 **Hey are you watching the game this weekend** , the message said

 **Of course, CharmJets all the way, but I worried that one of the other is going to try to watch the next top princess or some stupid show like that,** she hexted back.

 **Hey, if you want you can watch it with me.**

 **Me and the guys, of course,** he hexted back as soon as he realized what he hexted.

 **Sure, that will be much better than a bunch of princess in the background asking when will it be over and how stupid is this.**

 **How does any not think bookball is one of the most important thing in the world, and in this time of the season.**

She let out a little laugh at that, Daring always acted different with her and she liked it.

"Is this the mystery guy," Briar said from across lunch table.

"Huh," Cerise said, looking up from her phone.

"When are you going to tell me who this guy is, you hext him like everyday," she said.

"I'll tell you when I ready to tell you," I said, "and I will tell you first," I added.

"Fine," she said and started to talking to Ashlynn and Raven as they joined us but I quickly went back to hexting Daring.

 **Ya, so what food should we have.**

 **you and food, it is quite adorably.**

 **Did you just call me adorably.**

 **NO, I called your relationship with food adorably.**

 **Sure, Daring UnCharming.**

 **You know I hate that.**

 **Yes I know, but it is fun teasing you. Any ways food.**

 **Ok, chips and dip.**

 **Of course.**

 **Soda.**

 **100%.**

 **and of course.**

 **MEAT, meat is the best food ever, we can't forget meat.**

 **I don't think you'll let me.**

 **NEVER, never will let anyone forget meat, even Ashlynn and Hunter.**

 **Hey can I ask you something.**

 **Sure, but if is another question about how many mirrors you should bring to mirror practice again I am going to break all your mirrors.**

 **No it's not that, it is something more personally.**

Right when I was about to hext back when all of a sudden my mirrorphone was pulled out of my hands, by none other than Briar Beauty.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know," Briar said, as she started reading all the hext with Ashlynn and Raven reading over her shoulder.

None of them spook, but there jaws had fallen on to the floor. I was starting to worry that fly's were going to fly in when the bell rang, ending lunch. I quickly grabbed my phone.

"So ya, um will talk about this later," I said, rushing to get to Beast Care and Training.

Briar pov

Cerise and Daring, WHAT.

Ok, I had known that Daring had been acting less flirty since thronecoming and since he and Cerise were on the bookball team, I know they were close but I never thought that Daring liked like Cerise. But now that I think about it they would be a cute couple and the first letter in both of there names go together, C&D, ok it was decided that I am going to find out all the detail of this.

I walked out side to the back of the school where the woods were close by and saw the rest of the Hero Training and Damsel in Distress class were and of course out teachers were late.

Perfect.

"Hey Daring," I said.

"Hi Briar," he replied.

"What would you say your relationship with Cerise is," I asked.

Daring looked startled by the question, "Were really good friends, if that is what you mean."

"Oh just wondering," I started, "Since you have like hexted her everyday since thronecoming!"

That sure got everyone attention. They all turned to look at Daring, who had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Not everyday," he said, trying to make it better. It didn't.

"Yes you have," I said, "And you were about to ask her out, weren't you."

"How do you even know this," He cried.

"I might have taken away Cerise's phone during lunch and looked through your guys whole hexted history, which is a lot by the way," I said.

Everyone stopped talking and went into one big group since we saw Miss her majesty the White Queen come and start talking.

"So," I whispered to Daring.

"So what," he said.

"Were you going to ask Cerise out," I asked in a duh tune, because it was kind of obvious.

"Well, yes I was going to ask her on a date," he said, and he suddenly got very interested in his feet.

"Ah Daring, you and Cerise are going to be a cute couple," I said, pushing his shoulder.

He gave me a simple smile, "Thanks, I am going to ask her out after class."

Daring pov

After class I started waling to Cerise locker, You are doing this no chickening out your Daring Charming, I thought to myself. Or Daring UnCharming as Cerise calls me, a no teeth smile came upon my lips as I thought of that.

"Hey Cerise," I said, as I came up to her locker.

"Hey Daring, what was that question you wanted to ask me," She asked, as she turned to look at me, with those amazing grey eyes.

Ok just ask her, you can do this, "Um I was wondering if you would like to get dinner together tonight," there I said it, it was over with.

"Ok," Cerise said with a shrug, clearly not getting it.

"No Cerise," I said taking a step closer to her, "I meant it as a date."

Cerise looked shocked and confused, "So you want me and you to go out, like not as friends."

"Yes," I said, worrying that she was going to changed her mind. But she didn't.

She looked up with a smile on her face, "I would love to go on a date with you."


End file.
